


Holding the Sun and Moon

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Concussions, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Character, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: When on a mission, Hattie stuck between a rock and a hard place, and it's up to Luke to rescue her, while Deckard is forced to watch from the side lines
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Holding the Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This was a request over on my tumblr! I do take requests but with everything happening right now, it's been hard to focus and work on them. But, I'm slowly getting through them. Btw, when my roommate beta read this, she kept looking up at me saying "you better not have killed anyone in this".
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Would you-- off-- piece of--” Deckard’s voice barely came over Hattie’s earpiece. Was quickly followed by:

“No-- small ass--” Luke Hobbs’ voice snapped back.

Rolling her eyes, Hattie was half glad that she could barely make out what they were saying over the radio. At least she had to deal with only half of their annoying bickering. 

Hattie enjoyed working with her brother, she really did. Deckard had been the first one to teach her how to fight and to use stealth in every way she could. She could predict almost every move he made before he even started to move. And she knew that he could predict the same from her. It made fighting and doing missions so much easier when she didn’t have to tell her partners every single little thing she was doing. 

Working with Deckard brought a calm to Hattie that she didn’t realize she had been missing for so long. 

And working with Luke Hobbs was definitely something different. The man could easily be mistaken for a mindless mass of muscles. But in reality, the man had a sharp mind and could easily keep up with Hattie, willingly accepting her wilder plans and helping her implement them. If she had her way, she would willingly work with him rather than any MI6 agent they tried to pair her up with. 

However.

When she was forced to work with both Deckard and Luke, Hattie wanted to tear her hair out. 

Both men became insufferable when forced to work together and Hattie wanted to hit both of them when they started their banter and never stopped. 

So, yes. Hattie was actually quite happy that she couldn’t hear the full on squabbling from the two. Lucky for her, the secret bunker they were infiltrating was so deep underground that it was blocking their radio signals. 

It was supposed to be a simple in and out mission: grab what they needed and get out undetected. Of course, they had backup just a few minutes out if they needed it, but Hattie was confident they didn’t need it. 

As long as her brother and Hobbs kept their little pissing contest quiet. Which Hattie couldn’t help but roll her eyes at. Knowing those two, they would purposely get caught so they could show off how many guys they could take down. 

“Would you two knock it off?” She hissed, and swore her eyes were going to roll out of her head. 

“What-”

“-talkin’ to you, arsehole-”

“Why do I even bother?” Hattie whispered to herself and kept going. 

She was by herself on the west side of the bunker, while Deckard and Luke were on the east side, much closer to the exit. They were getting a count on all of the weapons the bunker had since the group that owned the bunker was known for dealing with arms dealers from across the world. 

Meanwhile, Hattie was sneaking deeper into the bunker, hoping to find their main servers and steal back the information the group had been taking from various governments around the world. 

The whole group just wanted to tear the world down, any way they could, whether it be through weapons or information. They just wanted to see people in pain. 

Peeking around a corner, Hattie was able to see that the hallway was thankfully empty. She didn’t know how the group was able to recruit so many guards, but the place was teaming with them. Creeping down the hall, she tuned out the half argument happening in her ears, and instead focused on if anyone was coming from any other direction. 

After another turn, Hattie could see the room she needed to get into. There were only two men guarding it. 

_ Too easy _ , Hattie smirked to herself and sprang into action. 

Taking the two men out had been easy, but dragging their bodies into the room was a bit harder. She wished she had Luke’s strength at that moment, but nothing else as she  _ still _ heard him and Deckard sniping at each other. 

“Someone remind me never to go on another mission with both of you,” she mumbled into the radio link. And froze when she didn’t get a response. 

They should have at least heard something from her. 

Or, they were too busy dealing with the now blaring alarms and flashing lights of the base. 

“What the fuck did you two do?!” Hattie nearly yelled into her radio. Being quiet didn’t really matter if they were already caught. 

“Hobbs-- don’t--me--” Deckard yelled back, no doubt trying to defend himself. 

“Bull--” Luke countered. 

“I don’t care who’s fault it is! You better not have ruined this for us!”

Letting out a huff of frustration, Hattie grabbed the usb she had been using to download the data they needed. She didn’t get everything, but enough to put a damper on the group’s plans. 

Flinging the door open, Hattie ran. She jumped over, slid under, and fought so many guards, she lost count. She estimated she was about halfway to the exit when she heard Deckard scream over the radio. 

“Deck! What happened? Are you alright?” She asked, rapidly asking her questions. 

“He’s fine-- bullet--” Luke’s voice crackled over the radio, not quite reassuring Hattie’s nerves. She wasn’t sure what she would do if one of these bastards hurt her brother. 

_ Hurt them even worse _ , she growled to herself. 

“Get him out of here!” She shouted at Luke, hoping he heard her whole command. 

The idea of Deckard in pain made Hattie move even quicker through the bunker, desperately wanting to check on her brother.

The flashing red lights made it difficult to see where she was going, with the alarms setting her teeth on edge. The walls felt almost as if they were closing in on her, really driving home that she was underground and there was only one way out of the bunker. 

She knew she was getting closer to the exit, but it was getting harder to either evade the guards or fight all of them coming at her. They weren’t especially trained, but they didn’t really need training when all they had to do was point a gun at something. Or someone. 

Delivering a sharp punch to one guy’s nose and kicking the neck on another coming up behind her, Hattie straightened. Suddenly, her earpiece crackled to life. 

“Hattie! Get--” Deckard’s voice broke through the static. Hattie wasn’t sure, but she swore she could hear panic at the edges of his voice. 

“What?” She shouted back. 

“--out--”

“Deck! I can’t hear you!”

“BOMBS!”

That last shout came through loud and clear. 

And so did the multiple explosions that rocked the whole bunker. Hattie tried to reach up and cover her head as she heard the walls cracking and saw them crumbling in front of her. But, she wasn’t quick enough as the ceiling above her fell, making everything go black. 

~~~

“NO!”

Luke dived to catch Deckard as he lunged forward and tried to stand. 

With his arms around a squirming Brit, Luke watched in horror as the ground above the bunker started to sink into it. He could feel the ground under his feet shaking from the explosions, while the noise was deafening as concrete, steel, and earth all fell on top of each other. 

“HATTIE!”

Luke had to tighten his arms around Deckard, and felt himself flinch at the throat tearing screams the smaller man was letting out. 

“Shaw!” Luke yelled at him, trying to get his attention. “Calm down!”

But the Brit didn’t seem to hear him as he struggled weakly against Luke’s hold on him. Luke tried to be gentle as he kept his arms wrapped around Deckard’s chest and ignored the way Deckard was shoving at him with only his right arm. 

“Deckard! Stop it! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“Fuck you!” Deckard snarled at him and redoubled his efforts to escape Luke’s grasp, but Luke could feel Deckard’s strength failing him. “I’m not leaving my sister in there!”

“I never fucking said you were!” Luke growled back. 

Fed up with Deckard’s struggles, Luke easily lifted him off the ground and brought him back to the tree he had been leaning against before the explosions. 

One of the guards in the bunker had gotten a lucky shot on Deckard, right in his left shoulder. Luke knew that if he hadn’t dragged him out, Deckard would no doubt still be trying to fight inside the bunker, explosions or no explosions. But, Luke could see that the Brit was losing too much blood, way too fast, and had made the decision to pull him out. 

And he was glad he did because as Luke set him down, Deckard nearly collapsed against the tree, breathing far too labored. But that didn’t stop him from glaring up at Luke and spitting at him. 

“I need to get in there, you arsehole! Hattie needs-”

“Hattie needs help from someone who can actually stay on their feet without fainting,”Luke snapped at him, and felt like kicking himself at the flash of hurt and devastation that crossed Deckard’s face. Luke knew how much Deckard’s siblings meant to him. He knew that Deckard would willingly walk through hell just to make sure they were fine. Not being able to help his sister must be tearing him apart. 

“I can still help her,” Deckard hissed at him. He tried to push himself off the ground, but Luke stopped that immediately. 

Putting a hand on Deckard’s uninjured shoulder, Luke pushed him back down and got into his face. 

“Deckard. Listen to me,” Luke said firmly. He made sure Deckard was looking him in the eye before he continued. “Hattie needs someone who can move around unaided and actually help her. I’m sorry, but with your injury, you can’t do that.”

Luke would have flinched back at the deep growl Deckard let out if he hadn’t been watching the other man’s eyes. 

They were quickly filled with unshed tears, with obvious heartbreak as Deckard was slowly coming to the understanding that he couldn’t be at his sister’s side. 

“Then what the hell are you proposing we should do, jackass? Back up won’t be here for another few minutes. She needs help  _ now _ ,” Deckard said tightly. 

“I’ll go in after her,” Luke responded confidently. 

He could see the uneasiness in the way Deckard looked him over, but Luke didn’t take that to heart. He knew that Deckard would have immediately refused the idea if Luke had been anyone else. But he knew Deckard trusted him with his siblings, or at least Hattie. 

“Fine,” Deckard finally said after a few moments of scrutinizing Luke. “But if you hurt her-”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll throw me out of another window,” Luke rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, no. I’ll do far worse,” Deckard snarled at him, and Luke could feel a shiver go down his spine at the dark threat evident in his voice. “Promise me you’ll get her out alive, Hobbs.”

“I promise.”

Luke looked into Deckard’s and could see the pure anguish as he visibly struggled to accept Luke’s words. The smaller man took a shaky breath, and a small tear escaped and ran down his cheek. 

“Just go get her, Hobbs.”

Nodding, Luke squeezed Deckard’s shoulder in sympathy before turning and running back into the bunker. 

As he approached, he could see that the entrance was luckily still standing, allowing him inside. However, the rest of the bunker was not spared. 

Every other hallway was collapsed, with corpses crushed under rubble and rocks. Luke had to look away when he saw blood seeping out from where the whole ceiling fell on top of several men. And his stomach lurched when he saw one guard impaled by a steel pole. The man’s intestines were still dripping blood. 

With each turn, Luke tried to push away the thoughts that one of those bodies was Hattie, but as he kept searching, he could feel dread creeping up his body. There was a very good chance that she was buried under the debris, body crushed and lifeless. 

Luke could already imagine the look on Deckard’s face as he explained to the man that his little sister was dead. 

And he could already imagine exactly how Deckard would enact his revenge.

“Hattie!” He shouted, desperately searching for her now, the images of a bloodthirsty Deckard Shaw and the already spilled blood in the bunker mixing together in his mind. “Hattie! Can you hear me?!”  
He tried to roughly follow the path Hattie had used to get to her target room, but the deeper he went, more and more of the bunker seemed destroyed. At one point, there was nowhere else to go. He was met with a completely dead end.

Feeling his heart sink, Luke called out one last time, hoping against everything that Hattie could hear him. 

“Hattie! You better answer me or else I’m sending your big brother to come drag your ass out of here.” 

He stood still, straining his ear to hear something. 

Anything. 

But nothing came. 

“I’m so sorry, Deckard,” Luke whispered to the deadly still air around him.

Taking a step towards the exit, Luke froze.

And heard another weak cough from behind him. 

Without thinking, he raced over to the pile of rubble he had heard the cough come from.

“Hattie! Is that you?” Luke shouted and dove to his knees to start pulling at the bigger pieces of crushed ceiling. 

“Luke…?”

“Hattie!”

Redoubling his efforts, Luke pulled piece after piece of rubble off of her, not even noticing that he shouldn’t have been able to lift certain pieces. He wasn’t thinking at all, too focused on getting Hattie out of there alive. 

After what felt like an eternity, Luke finally saw a flash of blonde hair. Pulling one last piece away, Luke saw the youngest Shaw laying on her side, her upper body fully exposed. 

“Hattie! Are you alright?” Luke asked, his words coming out too fast. “Can you move?

“Yeah,” came her weak response. 

Luke could hear how labored her breath was. Every time she exhaled, it was loud wheezing noise and as she inhaled, Luke could tell she wasn’t getting enough air. 

“Is there anything else on top of you that I need to move or can you crawl out yourself?”

“I’m not sure,” she whispered. 

He watched as she slowly brought her hands up to brace herself. Luke could hear shuffling as she moved her legs around. 

“I don’t think there’s anything else on me,” she wheezed out. Looking up at Luke, he felt his eyes go wide at the sight of her. Half of Hattie’s face was covered in blood, forcing her eye shut. “Can you pull me out?”

Squaring his shoulders, Luke nodded. Carefully, he helped her pull her torso out, and once he was able to, he grabbed her under her arms and lifted. She easily slipped out of the rubble. 

“Do you think you can walk?” Luke looked down at the injured Shaw in his arms and didn’t say anything when she weakly shook her head. “Alright. I’m going to carry you out, okay?”

He only got a nod in response. 

As gently as he could, he scooped Hattie up, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other under her knees. He felt her head fall on his shoulder, showing off all the blood that was still flowing down her face. 

Standing, Luke pulled her closer to his chest. 

“You have no idea how badly you scared your brother,” he whispered to her.  _ Or how much you scared me. _

~~~

Deckard leaned back in the cheaply made hospital chair and let out a world weary sigh. 

He had been sitting in the chair for far too long. Far longer than he ever wanted to sit in a hospital chair. Rubbing at his eyes, Deckard could feel the exhaustion setting into his very bones. 

But he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

Not when Hattie was laying in the bed in front of him in a forced slumber. 

Pulling his hand away from his face, he let it fall limply into his lap as he stared at his little sister. 

Her head was wrapped in bandages, her face scrubbed clean of the blood she had lost, but Deckard could still see the blood matted in her hair. The doctor had said that she wouldn’t be able to wash her hair until they could remove the bandages. But every time he looked at Hattie, his eyes were immediately drawn to the dried blood. 

It made his stomach twist knowing how close death had come to his baby sister. 

Lost in thought, Deckard could only focus on the steady beeping coming from the heart machine hooked up to Hattie. So much so, he didn’t even notice when Luke entered the room. Not even when the other man purposely made his steps louder so not to catch Deckard off guard. 

It wasn’t until Luke was nearly shoving a steaming cup into his face did Deckard look up. 

“Here,” Luke said, his voice the gentlest Deckard’s ever heard it. 

“Thanks,” Deckard grunted and took the cup. And immediately glared up at Luke. “This better not be coffee.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Frodo,” Luke rolled his eyes. He grabbed the other chair in the room and placed it next to Deckard’s. Sitting down, Deckard could feel Luke’s arm brush against his. “It’s tea. Not good tea, but tea.”

Deckard let out another grunt at that. He shouldn’t have expected anything else from a hospital. 

Silence fell between them, but Deckard didn’t care. He didn’t want to think or feel. He could feel a sense of numbness taking over his body, too tired to do much other than sip at his tea and wait for Hattie to wake up. 

“She’s going to be fine,” Luke whispered, and Deckard could feel his heart clench. 

“She better be,” he whispered back. 

Without thinking, Deckard threw caution to the wind, far too tired to care, and laid his head on Luke’s shoulder. Thankfully, Luke didn’t say anything, instead he brought his arm up and wrapped it around Deckard’s shoulders. Sighing, Deckard let his body relax into the embrace. 

“Thank you for saving her.”

“You’re welcome.”

Silence once again fell onto the two, but this time, it was comforting. Together, Luke and Deckard leaned on each other, both relieved that Hattie was going to be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, feel free to comment! It helps me stay motivated! Also, if you ever want to talk or see my other Shobbs antics, make sure to pop in at my tumblr: omnivorousshipper


End file.
